


Ho imparato anche l'amore

by blackjessamine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: Fleur impara a subire colpe non sue troppo presto, quando il suo aspetto dimentica l'armonia della sua età.Impara a giocare col desiderio quando ancora non le importa, quando tutto sembra un gioco, e la colpa è qualcosa da dimenticare in fretta.Impara l'amore appena in tempo, quando è ancora possibile crescere assieme.[Storia partecipante al contest "Ignotus – Indovina Chi (Deluxe Edition)" indetto da Nirvana_04 sul forum di EFP]
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley





	Ho imparato anche l'amore

**_Ho imparato anche l’amore_ **

  
  
  
  
La colpa è un concetto debole: si fa forte di ambiguità e prospettive contorte per diventare cera calda, scivolare nelle fessure lasciate da uno sguardo distolto e prendere il posto di pensieri pavidi.  
La colpa dovrebbe essere un’azione: la colpa si compie, una colpa _la si dovrebbe commettere,_ ma io l’ho conosciuta per la prima volta quando ero fatta soltanto di inconsapevolezza.  
Ho imparato troppo presto a sentirmi sporca, sbagliata, inequivocabilmente colpevole: non sapevo che cosa significasse il desiderio quando me lo sono sentita scivolare addosso per la prima volta, quando l’ho sentito frugarmi ovunque con l’insistenza _concreta_ che solo lo sguardo di un uomo sa avere. Ero forse qualcosa in più di una bambina, ma di certo ero molto lontana dall’essere un’adulta – o anche solo dall’avere quel poco di consapevolezza di sé che arriva quando ci si affaccia ai confini dell’adolescenza. Non avevo ancora imparato a curarmi degli altri quando furono proprio gli sguardi altrui a trovarmi, a toccarmi, a farmi sprofondare in spirali di disagio densissime. Erano spire fatte di tentacoli stretti e insinuanti, tentacoli in grado di paralizzarmi e farmi sentire inerte. Inerte e sporca, sbagliata, _colpevole_ , perché se uno sguardo ti segue a quel modo, se uno sguardo ti invade e ti tocca e ti lascia lividi di paura tu devi aver fatto _qualcosa._ O forse ti è bastato _esistere:_ sei comunque colpevole.  
  
Il desiderio l’ho imparato pian piano: l’ho imparato strappando via con le unghie il disagio che mi si cicatrizzava addosso, l’ho imparato facendomi impudente e rispondendo a occhiate appiccicose con sguardi troppo diretti, sguardi di ghiaccio. Erano sguardi che volevano farsi limpide vetrate, perché se io ero colpevole non volevo esserlo da sola: la mia colpa doveva rimbalzare ovunque, doveva filtrare dal mio faccino di bambola e tornare indietro, deviando la traiettoria di quegli sguardi equivoci.  
  
Solo con l’adolescenza ho imparato la colpa in modo attivo.  
Fu in un palazzo che conosceva solamente la primavera, in un palazzo dove gli unici sguardi che mi sfioravano erano quelli invidiosi di compagne gelose e quelli impauriti di una manciata di giovani che con un simile desiderio non ci si sapevano confrontare. Nei loro sguardi il desiderio era contaminato dal timore: nessuno di loro credeva di potermi guardare, di potermi _avere_ , e io mi sentivo al sicuro.  
Io giocavo.  
Saggiavo i limiti del potere che mi scorreva nel sangue.  
Sperimentavo, mi facevo ammiccante, imparavo a trasformare gli sguardi che mi avevano paralizzata in un’arma che ora impugnavo da sola. Da bambina mi ero scoperta una colpa cucita addosso, e quando fui abbastanza grande da comprenderne i confini, non esitai a indossare ogni risvolto di quella colpa. A renderla un’azione dove la passività non era più contemplata.  
  
Qualche volta avevo uno scopo, una meta da raggiungere e un avversario da raggirare a suon di sguardi languidi e ciglia che si abbassavano nel momento giusto.  
Qualche volta avevo qualche sciocca vendetta da portare a termine, qualche compagna gelosa da ridurre in lacrime facendo sì che i miei capelli catturassero la luce davanti al ragazzo giusto.  
Qualche volta ancora mi muovevo con la fredda determinazione di uno scienziato che voglia solo scoprire fino a che punto si può arrivare – quanti cuori si sbriciolano con uno sguardo indifferente, quante menti brillanti perdono la bussola davanti ad un sorriso.  
Raramente cercavo solo di soddisfare un capriccio: l’appagamento che provavo quando qualcuno mi stringeva tra le braccia e mi sussurrava parole d’amore dettate solo dal desiderio che io avevo imparato a governare era un battito di ciglia effimero.  
  
Col senso di colpa ho imparato a fare i conti appena in tempo.  
Qualche volta il desiderio era già stato un’arma fuori dal mio controllo, qualcosa da subire come da bambina subivo la colpa di avere un aspetto troppo bello, ma non me n’ero mai preoccupata: non ho mai avuto bisogno di combattere per ottenere un bacio.  
Quando mi atteggiavo a essere una donna, quando ero lontana da casa ed ero più sola di quanto fossi mai stata conobbi qualcuno in grado di dare un significato tutto nuovo al mio desiderio. Era un desiderio che mi stringeva la gola e mi rendeva irrequieta, incapace di restare a guardare mentre le nostre vite continuavano a scorrere e sfiorarsi piano: sentivo i giorni scivolarmi tra le dita, e avevo bisogno di fare _qualsiasi cosa_ perché quell’uomo dallo sguardo limpido non si allontanasse da me.  
Condussi il nostro primo appuntamento come se si trattasse di una guerra, studiando debolezze e sferrando attacchi mirati, seducendo con metodo e incalzando il mio avversario fino a condurlo alla resa.  
Bill non mi baciò nemmeno.  
Non mi baciò, e nel suo sguardo l’amarezza vinse sul desiderio.  
“Non è così che ti voglio, Fleur. Spezzare incantesimi è il mio mestiere, e lo sento sotto la pelle che in tutte queste tue mosse c’è puzza di magia. Non ci sto, non così”.  
  
_Aveva fatto male._  
  
Il suo sguardo deluso mi aveva fatto molto più male di quel rifiuto netto, perché avevo capito d’aver indossato una colpa tutta nuova. Il mio non era più l’estremo tentativo di una bambina di difendersi da sguardi viscidi come l’inferno: mi ero trasformata in quegli sguardi, mettendo il mio desiderio al centro di tutto e dimenticando quanto fosse stato molto più bello camminare assieme per le vie di Diagon Alley parlando di tutto e di niente, riversando nell’altro timori e speranze con la naturalezza di un incontro dove c’era spazio soltanto per uno sfiorarsi pieno di naturalezza.  
  
Aveva fatto male, ma presto lui aveva lasciato che la gentilezza cancellasse dal suo sguardo ogni diffidenza. Aveva osservato in silenzio il senso di colpa che io non sapevo pronunciare, e lo aveva sussurrato per me, dicendomi che in fondo non importava. Dicendomi che il mio orgoglio era soltanto una corazza, il segno tangibile che anche io camminavo su un sottile filo di insicurezze. Mi aveva baciato la fronte, pregando che un giorno io mi sarei fidata di lui tanto da mostrargli tutta la mia vulnerabilità.  
  
_Così ho imparato anche l’amore._  
  
  
  
  
  
_[1000 parole]_  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Estratto:  
  
Fu in un palazzo che conosceva solamente la primavera, in un palazzo dove gli unici sguardi che mi sfioravano erano quelli invidiosi di compagne gelose e quelli impauriti di una manciata di giovani che con un simile desiderio non ci si sapevano confrontare. Nei loro sguardi il desiderio era contaminato dal timore: nessuno di loro credeva di potermi guardare, di potermi _avere_ , e io mi sentivo al sicuro.  
Io giocavo.  
Saggiavo i limiti del potere che mi scorreva nel sangue.  
Sperimentavo, mi facevo ammiccante, imparavo a trasformare gli sguardi che mi avevano paralizzata in un’arma che ora impugnavo da sola.  
  
_[100 parole]_  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Note:  
Tempo fa Inzaghina aveva indetto il contest “Wishing upon a star”, e fra le varie citazioni proposte era presente questo brano di Alda Merini: “Non posso farmi santa/perché ho sempre in mano/l’arma del desiderio”. Nella mia testa ho quindi cominciato a rimuginare su Fleur, e su cosa debba aver significato per lei diventare adulta dovendo sempre fare i conti con una bellezza così poco umana. Ecco, non sono riuscita a partecipare al contest, ma quel concetto mi è rimasto impresso, e ho deciso di cercare di recuperarlo qui.  
Il punto fermo da cui sono partita sono quella manciata di pagine in cui vediamo Fleur ne “Il calice di fuoco”: la vediamo in grado di ammaliare e confondere, di farlo per ottenere degli scopi che andassero oltre il malcapitato in questione, e di farlo con metodi che vanno al di là di umane tecniche di seduzione (la cosa è un po’ controversa, ma quando Ron è spinto a invitarla al ballo sembra che lei stesse cercando di “incantare” Cedric: ecco che, dunque, per le Veela c’è un certo grado in cui la loro natura è in grado di ammaliare consapevolmente e deliberatamente).  
Da qui ho fatto un percorso a ritroso, andando a immaginare una Fleur giovanissima, che troppo presto si trova a dover fare i conti con gli sguardi assolutamente inappropriati causati dal suo aspetto. Ho pensato che la sua freddezza possa in parte derivare da un tentativo di difendersi da questo desiderio, creando una corazza prima, e un’arma dopo.  
La parte in cui interviene Bill è un po’ un azzardo (e forse non è la cosa più adatta a un contest di questo tipo e a una storia così breve), ma per quanto io ami loro due, ho voluto immaginare che tra di loro le cose non siano andate _da subito_ benissimo. Del resto, quando cominciano a frequentarsi Fleur ha diciotto/diciannove anni, quindi credo sia plausibile che non sia stata in grado di vivere una relazione in maniera impeccabile. Proprio perché tiene tanto a Bill esagera quindi con i suoi “incantesimi”. Insomma, spero che questa parte sia risultata chiara.  



End file.
